greathistoryfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Сунниты
сунни́ты (от араб. самоназвания: ахль ас-сунна ва-ль-джамаа — люди Сунны и согласия общины), последователи одного из основных течений ислама, оформившегося в сер. VIII–X вв. в борьбе с шиизмом. Составляют большинство мусульманского населения всех государств исламского мира, кроме Ирана и Ирака, где они уступают по численности шиитам. Суннитскую систему догматов считают наиболее характерной для ислама вообще и идентифицируют с исламским «правоверием», хотя на самом деле не существует какого-либо признанного обязательным для всех с. свода догматов. Первая часть названия происходит от термина Сунна'' — пример, путь жизни Мухаммеда как образец для жизни мусульманской общины. Он зафиксирован в хадисах — сообщениях о его поступках и высказываниях. Поскольку ислам признает непосредственное «общение» Пророка с Аллахом, то и собственные высказывания Мухаммеда считаются боговдохновенными; потому Сунна вместе с Кораном воспринимается мусульманами как богоданная основа ислама, указание правил жизни мусульманского общества. Шииты тоже почитают Сунну, но имеют для неё свои сборники сведений о Мухаммеде, т. к. считают, что сунниты исказили в своих сборниках все, что подтверждало особую роль Али в мусульманской общине. Вторая часть названия — «согласное мнение общины»— отражает вторую важную концепцию традиционного ислама — идею особой роли общины в решении основных религиозных и общественных проблем, возникающих перед мусульманами. После смерти Мухаммеда прямой «контакт» общины мусульман с Аллахом прекратился, и её жизнь должна основываться на строгом исполнении заветов Корана и Сунны, правильное толкование которых обеспечивается согласным мнением общины, представленной её наиболее авторитетными учёными-богословами (иджма). Соответственно этой «общинной» концепции политическая и духовная власть должна принадлежать халифу — человеку, избираемому общиной и наиболее подходящему по личным качествам и знаниям для претворения в жизнь заветов Корана. Шииты же считают, что родство с Пророком даёт членам рода Али «божью благодать», и только они могут управлять мусульманами. Основными формальными признаками принадлежности к 'с.' являются следующие: признание законности четырёх первых халифов (Абу Бакра, Умара, Усмана и Али ибн Аби Талиба); признание достоверности шести сводов хадисов, составленных аль-Бухари, Муслимом († 875), ат-Тирмизи († 892), Абу Даудом († 888), ан-Насаи († 915) и Ибн Маджи († 887); принадлежность к одному из четырёх религиозно-политических толков (мазхабов) — маликитскому, ханафитскому, ханбалитскому, шафиитскому. Размежевание основных направлений ислама происходило постепенно, с сер. VII по сер. VIII в., в ходе ожесточённой религиозно-политической борьбы за власть и в острых богословских спорах. В VIII в. выделяются шииты, утверждавшие особые права на власть потомков Пророка, и хариджиты, абсолютизировавшие принцип выборности халифа. Как и основная масса мусульман, хариджиты считали себя верными последователями Сунны. В VIII–IX вв. возвеличивание Сунны стало характерной чертой деятельности традиционалистов, утверждавших необходимость буквального следования Сунне Пророка, веры без рассуждений, запрета на всякие нововведения и пустые рассуждения о проблемах религии. Наиболее ярко эти принципы воплотились в проповедях и догматических трудах ханбалитской школы. Противники традиционалистов — мутазилиты, а затем представители калама стремились к обсуждению проблем веры, опираясь на доводы разума. Они тоже считали себя 'с.', но наиболее яростные из их противников отказывали им в этом. До сих пор термин ''суннит имеет менее чёткое содержание, чем термин шиит; по существу, только в противопоставлении этому термину термин суннит является действительно значимым. Борьба суннитов с шиитами приобретала весьма острое звучание в разные периоды позднего средневековья и нового времени; она была связана чаще всего с социальными факторами, побуждавшими к конфликту. При отсутствии таковых сунниты благополучно сосуществовали с шиитами в разных частях мусульманского мира. В конце XX в. в ходе временного усиления политической роли ислама обострились и суннитско-шиитские разногласия как в отношениях между странами (Иран — Ирак), так и внутри различных стран (Саудовская Аравия, Ливан), однако во многих случаях они играли третьестепенную роль (Иран — Ирак) или же относительно легко преодолевались. Многие отличительные черты суннизма используются в настоящее время мусульманской пропагандой как якобы доказательства исконного «демократизма» ислама. См. также Сунна. Литература # Прозоров С. М. К вопросу о «правоверии» в исламе: понятие ахл ас-сунна (сунниты) ''/ Проблемы арабской культуры. Памяти академика И. Ю. Крачковского. М., 1987, с. 213–218. # Hughes Th. P. A ''Dictionary of Islam being a Cyclopaedia of the Doctrines, Rites, Ceremonies, and Customs, together with the Technical and Theological Terms, of the Muhammadan Religion. L., 1895. # Veccia Vagliery L. Sulla origine della denominazione «sunniti» ''/ Studi orientalistici in onore di Giorgio Levi Della Vida. Rome, 2, 1956, p. 473—580. См. также литературу к статье Сунна. ''М. Б. Пиотровский